The Second Time Around, The Second Chance
by SerialCheater
Summary: Luchagors had a show, and at the venue of that show, Amy finds herself wanting to see someone, someone she cares for and she loves…


The Second Time Around, The Second Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone you recognize

Rating:

Characters: Amy, Randy, Jay, Troy

Summary: The Luchagors had a show, and at the venue of that show, Amy finds herself wanting to see someone, someone she cares for and she loves…

Spoilers: None

Amy and her band, The Luchagors had a show at St. Louis, Missouri. While rehearsing she had just realized that she was performing at a certain guy's hometown. She was nervous that he might show up at the event. Amy was in deep thought when suddenly Jay, her band mate called her attention

"Amy, were up next..." Jay said as Amy startled.

"Oh…Alright…" Amy said shaking the thought out of her head.

The band had started playing their first song called "Already Gone". Amy looked around the place as she sang, she was kind of relieved he was not there. Then they started playing the second song called "White Boy". There was still no sign of him. Amy hoped a little that he would show up. She actually felt mixed emotions. A part of her didn't want to see him, while the other part wanted to. Now, the band will be starting to sing their last and final song called "All There Is". She was quite disappointed that he didn't show. After the show, she was in her dressing room, she looked at her ring, a ring given by the guy she once and still loved. She missed him a lot. Before she ended her career as a wrestler, she also ended a very special relationship that she had with him. A decision that she still regrets up to this moment.

"Hey Amy, someone wants to see you…" Jay told her.

"What? Who?" Amy asked as she startled.

"He said someone came to see you…" A familiar voice said.

A guy entered the room and Amy was very speechless and shocked.

"Amy, it's been a long time" the guy said, this time Amy answered.

"Oh my goodness! Randy, I didn't think you would show…" Amy said

"Then, I guess you thought wrong huh?" Randy smirked.

"I guess so…I missed you a lot…" Amy paused for a moment and she realized what she just said…"Did I just say that out loud? Oh my gosh I-"

Amy was cut-off by Randy…

"I missed you too Amy…" he said as he approached Amy and hugged her.

Amy and Randy went to the park where Randy had first told Amy that he loved her…

FLASHBACK

"What are we doing here anyway?" Amy asked Randy

"Amy, I have something to tell you…" Randy said

"And you can't tell it to me at the arenas or the bus or the plane-" Amy was interrupted Randy

"Amy, I love you…" Randy said

Randy's words had just sunk in to Amy's head

"What?" Amy asked quite shocked

"I said I love you, I always have, and I want to be with you…" Randy confessed

Amy smiled at Randy

"I thought you would never say those words…I love you too Randy…" Amy said and Randy kissed her…

END FLASHBACK

"Remember this place?" Randy asked

"Yeah, this is the place where you first told me you loved me" Amy smiled as she recalled the moment.

"That's right, and now I'll relive that moment..." Randy said

"What do you mean" Amy asked confused

"Amy I still love you and I never stopped, even when you ended things with us…Amy I still want to be with you, please give us a chance again" Randy said

"Randy, stop…we can't…" Amy said as tears started to fill her eyes

"Why?" Randy asked

"We just can't okay!" Amy said

Randy looked away from Amy and looked at her again

"Okay, I'm sorry I wasted you're time Ames. Before I go, I just wanted you to know, that no matter what happens I will always love you…" Randy said as he turned around and started walking away…

Amy's tears were pouring down her eyes…Before Randy got far, Amy called him

"Randy! Wait!" Amy said then Randy turned to face her, then Amy walked towards him…When Amy reached where Randy was standing, she suddenly kissed him, then Randy kissed her back…After they kissed they hugged each other

"Does this mean?" Randy asked

"Yes Randy, I'm giving us a chance again…" Amy said as she smiled, though still a little teary eyed…

"I love you Ames…" he said

"I love you too Randy" she said

Amy and Randy went back to the place where The Luchagors performed…

"Amy lets hit the roads…" Jay and Troy called out

Amy looked at Randy then at her band members…

"You go ahead guys, I think I'm going to stay with Randy for a few days, anyway our next show isn't until next week…" Amy said as she got her stuff and held Randy's hand…

"Amy you don't have to, you can go, don't mind me, I'll call you…" Randy said

"But I want to Randy" was all that Amy said

"Alright then, see you in a week Amy…" Jay said as he and the other band members left…

Amy and Randy went home to their house, they bought it when they were still together, Amy left their house after her last match at Survivor Series, but now their back together, it was okay for her to stay there…

"I didn't sell this house, because I know we'll be back together again…" Randy said

Amy smiled as she hugged Randy…

"There was never a day that I didn't think of you Randy…" Amy said

"Me too…" Randy said

They went to their bedroom…

"So, what will happen to us after a week?" Amy asked

"We'll still be together Ames…I don't care if we're 1,000,000 miles away from each other, I'll come visit you every week…Nothing can stop us from loving each other and being together…" Randy said

"That is the reason why I never stopped loving you Randy…" Amy smiled

Then Randy kissed Amy…

"Let's get some rest, we have a big day ahead of us, a lot of catching up to do…" Randy said as he caressed Amy's cheek…

"Goodnight Randy, I love you…" Amy said as she lay down…

"I love you too Ames" Randy said as he lay down as well…


End file.
